


it’s a long road for which there is no return (why not share?)

by crybbybilly



Series: Twingrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Billy, Double Penetration, Edging, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post S3, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twingrove, no beta we risk it all, this sat in my drafts for so long im sorry for being a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly/pseuds/crybbybilly
Summary: Billy brings it up with Jason first.It’s late, well past a time either one of them should be awake. Billy has a shift working front desk at one of the local garages in a couple of hours, and Jason has class at Hawkins Community College just as early. Yet they lie wide awake together from both fear and worry, because Billy has nightmares, and Jason wonders if his brother will ever be okay again.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Jason Hargrove, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Jason Hargrove, Steve Harrington/Jason Hargrove
Series: Twingrove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576930
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	it’s a long road for which there is no return (why not share?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayr_de_Gall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/gifts).



> pls for the love of god read the tags 💕  
> if i’m missing tags pls let me know, it’s been awhile since i’ve posted anything,

Billy brings it up with Jason first.

It’s late, well past a time either one of them should be awake. Billy has a shift working front desk at one of the local garages in a couple of hours, and Jason has class at Hawkins Community College just as early. Yet they lie wide awake together from both fear and worry, because Billy has nightmares, and Jason wonders if his brother will ever be okay again.

Time has passed, The Mindflayer has done its damage, and Billy is very much still alive. A perpetual thorn in Jason’s side long before they were born, since fighting for space in their mother's womb all jabbing elbows and fetal kicks.

Now, Jason gently runs his fingers down Billy’s flank, touches over healing muscle and scar tissue. Over the starburst white lines on either side of Billy’s body that will never really disappear, though hopefully grow less angry over time. The thorn in Billy’s side.

Typically Steve would be here with them, their unofficial roommate, wrapped around both twins and managing to hog the bed. But he’s staying the night with his parents, something about his father complaining that he doesn’t spend enough time at home anymore. Mr. Harrington is always complaining about Steve, and Jason’s not particularly fond of the man if he’s being completely honest. Doesn’t understand why Steve won’t move into he and Billy's shitty two bedroom apartment when there’s more than enough room for the three of them.

Jason knows people whisper, tiny little rumors that never bloom into anything real. Mostly about Billy, mostly about Billy and Steve. It’s always about Billy and Steve, but that’s okay. Jason knows the truth, he knows that out of all the truths they could tell, Billy and Steve being the town queers is the least of their problems. They’ve worked hard to get where, to build a life out from beneath Neil’s thumb, to give Billy the space he needs to recover from the Mindflayers hold and the guilt that haunts him every night. 

Months have passed but the weight is heavy on all of them.

It’s just the two of them now, Billy and Jason in their too big bed that Steve's father unwittingly paid for. A get well soon to the boy with the holes in his chest and blood on his hands. Steve’s father was furious, but you can’t exactly take back a gift from the kid who saved your son's life, even if they’re rumored to be sleeping together. Jason knows that’s the real reason Mr. Harrington has suddenly shown interest in Steve’s whereabouts.

“H-have you ever-” Billy starts off slow, distracting Jason from his thoughts. 

Billy lost a lot of blood fighting the Mindflayer, things like speaking take time now. His eyebrows pinch in frustration as he pulls Jason's hand away from the scars on his side to lace their fingers together over them. “Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have me and Steve?”

Jason hums thoughtfully at the question, curls himself farther into Billy's chest. 

They're a tangle of mostly identical limbs. They don’t fully look the same anymore, not from the neck down at least. Billy's hair is cut short making them look more identical than they have in years, but his body, the marks of the Mindflayer set him apart from Jason in more ways than one.

“What do you mean?” Jason finally asks.

He kisses the bob of Billy's throat, nuzzles there. Opens his mouth to taste the salt of sweat and the bitterness of lingering cologne. “You already have both of us.”

Billy shakes his head, gets a hand on Jason's smooth unmarked chest and pushes him back. Jason pretends he doesn't notice a sense of bitterness that hides in such soft action. They’re so different now, he doesn’t know if they’ll ever be whole again, with or without Steve. 

“I mean the both of you at the same time, in me together.” Billy continues, meets Jason’s eyes and holds his gaze.

Jason's breath catches in his throat, he wonders if Billy can feel the wild race his heart starts beneath the pads of his fingertips where his hand is still splayed across the younger twins chest.

“Just think about.” Billy whispers and rolls to face the wall as silence falls between them.

Neither of them sleep much that night.

——-

Billy brings it up with Steve a week later.

Jason knows this because Steve finds him one evening when Jason's in the middle of cooking dinner, corners him with that face that Jason now knows means ‘We Need To Talk’.

Billy lies on the couch taking his post work nap, standing up for long periods of time has a harder affect since the Mindflayer. Billy's body is still recovering, still needs time before he’s back to normal, and they all pretend that normal is a thing. Billy will never be back to normal, neither of them will, but the idea is nice. So Billy is out cold, snoring softly into the couch pillows.

Steve pads into the kitchen, bare feet dragging over the cold linoleum flooring as he leans against the counter top, so close their hips bump as he stands to stare into the pot of canned spaghetti sauce Jason is warming up on the stove. 

“Has Billy said anything...like...weird lately?”

Jason looks over his shoulder where his brother sleeps curled up on the couch. “Weird how?”

Steve's eyebrow furrow. “Just...that he wants to like.” Steve makes an equally vague gesture with his hands, waves them around before pressing both of his pointer fingers together. Jason snorts so hard it hurts a little. 

It's hard to believe that Steve ever used to be cool, with his polos and canvas shoes, his puffy vest.

“Don’t laugh at me, I'm being serious, he said he wanted to try it.” Steve whispers like it’s a secret, crosses his arm over his chest and Jason instantly feels bad for putting the other on guard. 

Jason shrugs and goes back to stirring the sauce in the pot. It needs pepper, he thinks, maybe more garlic, something to cut through the fact it’s probably been sitting on a shelf for god knows how long.

“We talked about it a little.” Jason finally says, when it’s obvious Steve isn’t going to clarify his concerns until he says something. “I'm not against it.”

Steve makes a noise high in his throat, clicks in tongue against the roof of his mouth. Jason prepares for an argument, he lets out a little sigh and fights the urge to rub the impending headache that threatens to build behind his eyes.

He just wants to make dinner but they do this now, they fight more than ever before and it’s always about Billy. It’s always been about Billy.

“You don’t think he’s asking for too much? We could hurt him, he hasn’t been thinking clearly.” Steve fusses.

Jason steps back from the stove, rummages through the spice drawer beside it. “I think he’d tell us to stop if we hurt him.” Jason finds the garlic powder, let’s out a triumphant noise.

“So you’re okay with the idea, you don’t think he’s asking for too much? You don't think he’s crossing the line?” Steve reaches out and snatches the spice from Jason's hand, forcing the blonde to look at him. “Aren’t you worried about him?”

The implication stings just as much now as it did the first time the words ever left Steve’s mouth, Jason’s doing his best not to let it show. 

He’s a lot more trusting of Billy than Steve is, understands his brother in ways Steve wishes he could. He doesn’t baby Billy because that’s not what he needs, Billy’s not a weak man. His body is healing, his mind is healing, but he’s strong in ways Steve refuses to see.

Steve fusses, Steve coddles, Steve treats Billy like he’s still hooked up to tubes and machines that are barely keeping him alive. If it were up to Steve, Billy would still be on bed rest, would never leave the house on his own.

Steve likes to pull him aside and ask him what he thinks he’s doing letting Billy do what Billy wants to do, likes to look at him with the same disappointed expression Steve’s father wears so frequently.

As if Jason could stop Billy.

Billy only listens to Steve.

“Of course I’m fucking worried about him, he’s my brother.” It comes out harsher, louder than Jason means for it too. “You think I can stop Billy from doing what he wants?”

Billy coughs in his sleep from his spot on the couch, reminding them both that he’s sleeping only a few feet away. He’ll probably need to use his inhaler once he wakes up, lungs still healing from the damage The Mindflayer inflicted as it pierced through his sides. 

A wet cough has held on ever since Billy left the hospital, the doctors swear up and down that it’s fine, they say that he’s healing. But it’s no less alarming when his coughing fits creep up. At least it’s stopped him from smoking.

Steve looks even more concerned at the sound, though if Jason’s being honest, Steve hasn’t stopped looking concerned since Starcourt Mall. Since he watched a beast rip into Billy like it was nothing, since he watched Jason tackle Billy down before the Mindflayer could kill him with a deep final plunge aimed towards the center of Billy’s chest. Jason got to him just in time.

“We all want things that aren’t good for us, Jason.” Steve frowns.

Jason steps into Steve's space, fits himself between Steve's legs where Steve’s propped himself up to sit on the countertop. He grabs Steve's face in his hands and fights the urge to yell, kisses him slow and sweet instead, kisses him until Steve’s shoulders visibly relax and he sighs against Jason's mouth. 

Jason drags his thumbs across Steve’s cheeks, over dark circles that have stayed in place since Billy left the hospital only a few months ago. He knows the other isn’t sleeping well, none of them do. They all have nightmares, they all have scars.

Jason dreams most nights of how he failed, of how he didn’t see the change in Billy until or was too late. Of how he should have been the first to know, not Max and her gaggle of annoying friends. Billy is his brother, Billy is his twin, and he didn’t see it, he should have seen it. 

“I’m scared.” Steve finally admits into the growing silence. 

Jason presses their foreheads together, thumbs away the tears that have spilled over.

“I know.”

——

Neither of them talk about it again.

——

Jason kneels carefully around Billy’s shoulders, white knuckle gripping the headboard as he feeds the flushed head of his cock into Billy’s awaiting mouth. 

They both moan.

Jason’s breathy and high as the bottom of Billy’s teeth drag across the tip of his cockhead, and Billy’s muffled and desperate, craning his neck to fit more of Jason into his mouth.

Jason can feel the flex of Billy’s muscles straining for freedom, presses his hands to Billy’s wrist where they remain secure, tied in place to the headboard by one of Steve’s ties. Jason recognizes it as the one Steve wore to the town's memorial service held for the accident at the mall, he wouldn’t put it past Billy to have specifically picked that one out because they’re all a little fucked up in different ways. 

Jason pulls his dick free with a wet pop, barely gives Billy a chance to breathe before he’s nudging his way back inside, forcing himself deeper into the confines of Billy’s hot wet mouth.

Jason can hear Steve rustling around behind him, the slick squelch of three long fingers working in and out of Billy’s ass. Steve’s other hand forms a fist around Billy’s cock, pulling both hands free when Billy gets too close. 

Steve’s been doing this for a while now, waiting until Billy is shaking and then quickly removing his hand, edging him to the point Billy’s cock is dark and drooling, straining painful in Steve’s soft privileged hand.

Billy loves it though, he asked for it, just like he asked to be tied down, just like he’s been asking for more and more things that push them to the edges of their comfort zone. 

Steve more so than Jason, small town Steve with his small town list of sexual endeavors. It took him ages before he agreed to help tie Billy down, days of convincing him that Billy was fine, that he’s stable, that a goddamn tie isn’t going to hurt him anymore than he’s already hurting. 

Billy had to beg Steve.  
Jason had to yell, later when Billy was out of earshot. 

They’ve tied Billy down a few times since then.

“You’re doing so good, baby, look at you.” Steve cooes, rubs his free hand along Billy’s thigh, drags his nails through the blond hairs there. “I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Steve’s already gotten off once, Jason can see the remnants of his cum smeared into one of Bill’s curls. But the brunet is hard all over again, cock heavy against his thigh. Jason wishes he could see from this angle, loves watching Steve finger Billy until he’s coming all over himself between gritted teeth.

Billy makes a noise around Jason's cock, taps his fingers against the headboard in the way they’ve talked about. Jason obliges, pulls his length free to rest against Billy’s chin. 

It’s never not surreal to see how flushed Billy’s face gets sucking dick, he goes pink across his cheeks, his nose, even his ears are a burning. Jason thinks about himself and his own face, that same nose, that same freckled skin, the same too big ears jutting from the sides of his head. It all looks more beautiful on Billy.

“More.” Billy slurs, voice thick and wet as if he’d been drinking. He’s got his legs spread, feet braces against the bed to better grind back on Steve’s deft fingers. “Please, I need it.”

Jason brushes the curls back off Billy’s sweaty forehead, looks over his shoulder where Steve is frozen in place with a pinched expression on his face.

“Please I just...I need to feel it.” Billy’s voice cracks with his vulnerability, they both know what he’s asking for. 

“Steve?” Jason looks over his shoulder, it’s all that needs to be said.

Steve doesn’t move for a while, but when he does it’s with a resigned sigh and the click of a bottle of lube opening up. “You have to tell me if it’s too much, okay? You’re already really tight.” He grumbles, settles back between Billy’s legs. 

Jason decides he can’t miss this, swings his leg carefully around and moves down the bed to get a clear view of Steve rubbing three slick fingers around Billy’s already slicked hole. There’s way too much lube but Steve is fussy, it drips off his fingers, slicks down Billy’s crack to make a mess of their bedsheets.

They slide in deep with little to no resistance, knuckles against Billy’s ass as Steve curls them and pulls out again to tuck his pinky finger alongside the three other fingers in place. Jason wet his lips as Steve starts to press in, holding his breath as he watches Billy’s rim puffy and pink, stretch to accommodate the fourth digit. 

Jason doesn’t understand Steve’s hesitation, they both know how much Billy loves to get fucked. He’s aching for it right now and they both know what Billy wants, what Billy needs, what he’s really asking for. The girth of Steve’s dick is bigger than three fingers anyway, four isn’t all that much of a stretch when Steve tucks them in tight. Doesn’t make that much of a difference until Steve starts to spread them and Billy starts to whine.

“Fuck.” Billy grunts, grinds back against Steve’s fingers because the stretch of four fingers still isn’t enough. “I want more, I need you both.” 

Jason has to squeeze his own dick to keep from coming at the sight. Billy tugs at the bindings on his wrist, back arched beautifully. Jason can see the intricate lines of white and pink scarring along Billy’s flank, some angrier than others. Jason wishes it had been him, wishes he could have stood in place for Billy in ways he never did when they lived with their father. He can be there for him now, he can take care of him now. He can be more than a little brother, more than Billy’s twin.

“Come on then.” Jason nods, kneeling up quickly to untie Billy from the headboard. Billy’s arms fall limp but his fingers flex and he rolls his wrist, strong hands scarred with angry white lashes. “Sit up for me.”

Billy will always be stronger than Jason, Jason will forever be so weak for Billy.

Steve pulls his fingers free from Bill’s ass, wipes the slick against his own thigh. He wants to say something and Jason can see each start and stop die and pick back up again on Steve’s tongue as the brunet debates his protest, picks over it carefully.

Jason ignores Steve in favor of helping Billy up enough to get behind him, Jason’s back pressed to the headboard, Billy’s back pressed to his chest. Billy lolls his head back against his brother's shoulder, and Jason takes advantage of the opportunity to latch his mouth to Billy’s pulse, to smear a wet trail of kisses along the cords of Billy’s throat.

The noise Billy lets out when Jason finally slides in will never not be one of Jason’s favorite sounds. 

He’s so loose, even as he clenches around Jason’s girth, milking his dick the best he can, Jason could tuck two fingers in next to his cock easily. Instead he grips Billy behind the knees and draws his legs up towards his chest, putting his stretched hole on display.

Billy squirms.

Steve flushes so red Jason can feel the heat radiating off him from across their large bed.

“Clean him up a little.” Jason grunts, fucks up into Billy’s hole with a wet squelch. “Steve.”

Steve jumps, snapping out of that place he goes from time to time and crawls on his hands and knees between Billy’s spread legs. 

Billy is heavy this way, he’s a solid dude, he’s lost muscle and gained weight in places Jason catches Billy scrutinizing over in the mirror at times. It’s a comforting weight to him, better than the skin and bones he became in the hospital bed. Jason wishes Billy could see that, even as it’s hard to breathe and the first sweep of Steve’s tongue across Billy’s fucked out rim, over Jason’s cock inside, shocks Billy enough that he accidentally elbows Jason in the ribs.

Jason tightens his grip on Billy’s thighs to better hold him still, and Steve licks at Billy’s stretched hole, laps at Jason’s balls, mewls as if the taste of lube is actually appealing. It’s not until Billy starts to shake that Jason pulls Steve up by his hair to kiss him long and sloppy, pressing their foreheads together.

“Go on then, he’s ready.” Jason nods, lets go of one of Billy’s thighs to spread his palm over Billy’s soft belly.

Steve looks torn again, eyes going back and forth between Billy and Jason. Jason thinks Steve’s going to back out, see’s the discomfort all around him. But Billy reaches out, holds Steve in place by his biceps. “I can take it...I just-I just-.” Jason silences Billy with a kiss, tucks his chin over his twins shoulder.

He can be strong for Billy.

“Fuck him, Steve.”

They both watch as Steve’s resolve fails, as he shuffles close and guides the head of his cock to brush against Billy’s taunt pink hole already stretched around Jason’s. 

“Shhh it’s okay.” Steve murmurs.

Jason thinks he’s saying it for himself.

Jason pulls out until just the head of his cock remains inside, and Steve lines up right alongside him. When he pushes in it’s tight, they sink in slow and steady, Steve’s eyes never leave Billy’s face.

They all look like they’re hurting.

Billy gasps between them, blunt nails digging red welts into Steve’s arms, Jason’s fingertips pressing bruises into Billy’s thighs. 

Jason’s marked in ways neither one of them can see.

“God Billy you’re doing good.” Jason pets Billy’s hair, shifts Billy’s weight until he’s fully seated around both their cocks and it’s so impossibly tight.

They stay like that until their breathing evens out, until Billy is the first one to break the silence with a strangled noise high in his throat as he moves, Steve’s length slipping just a little deeper into the confines of his body. Billy wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders, starts to squirm, rocking down with little to no leverage because he’s bent all in half. Jason’s grip is firm, holding Billy in place, preventing him from moving how he wants.

Billy can’t move but he’s safe, a lot safer than the last time something had control of his body. Trapped between Jason’s soft words of encouragement, the gentle press of Steve’s lips to Billy’s forehead, wrapped up between the two people who love him most in this world. Jason starts to understand why Billy wanted this so badly.

It’s up to Steve to move, the first drag of his dick sliding out, dragging against Jason’s own, works a gasp from the three of them. Jason flexes his fingers against Billy’s spread thighs and counts backwards from ten so he doesn’t come in all of two seconds. It’s tight wet heat and Steve’s thrust are irregular at best, face tucked against Billy’s shoulder as he builds up speed. He rolls his hips to press deep, short choppy thrust that have Billy holding on in desperation. 

Steve doesn’t last for long, he’s loud, louder than Billy, and Billy’s the one with two dicks in his ass. It almost sounds like he’s crying, it shouldn’t be hot but it is, and Jason holds Billy tighter, and Billy clings to Steve like it’s the only thing keeping him together. 

Jason can feel it when Steve comes, the brunet slams home with a strangled cry and his cock is pulsing alongside Jason’s own. “Oh god, oh god Billy.” Steve sobs, but when he finally untucks his face from Billy’s neck his cheeks are dry but his eyes are swimming.

Steve pulls out, cupping Billy’s face between his hands and they’re kissing, all teeth and tongue, gasping into each other’s mouths. Jason’s hands find Billy’s hips and finally finally he can move properly, bucking up into Billy’s hole lose and wet, fucking Steve’s cum deeper into Billy’s body.

Billy is shaking, white knuckle grip around Steve’s pale wrist. Holding on as Jason plants his feet to fuck Billy with enough force his teeth chatter, balls slapping against the meat of Billy’s ass. Steve’s fingers wrap around Billy’s cock, precum spilling wet over his slender fingers. It’s too much and not enough, chasing after wet heat and friction, pressing deep until Billy is wailing and scrambling for purchase, back bowed so beautifully as he cums in a silent moan, streaking across his own chest.

Jason presses his mouth against Billy’s pulse, licks the salt of sweat from his skin, feels the wild thumb of Billy’s pulse beneath his tongue and wonders if it matches his own. “God Billy.” It comes out as a whine, hips faltering, fingers slipping where they grip strong thighs. He doesn’t last long after, orgasm hitting hard and he muffles the noises against Billy’s skin, bites down hard enough to sting, to leave another mark on Billy’s body, though this one will fade unlike his other scars.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Steve is thumbing away tears, as Billy tips his head back to capture his mouth and whisper exhausted little thank yous over and over again like prayers.

Thank you for doing this, thank you for being there, thank you for giving back the control I had lost. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Jason kisses Billy and then Steve, back and forth as they all come down.

And for every shared kiss Jason knows that they’ll be okay, eventually they’ll heal, and they will always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this ones goes out to someone LOVELY. sorry for being the literal worst, this should have been posted months ago i can’t apologize enough.
> 
> anyway leave comments and love 💕


End file.
